In recent years, there has been an increase in instances where a puncture repair kit is introduced as standard equipment or optional equipment in an automobile.
Puncture repair kits having a combination of a tire puncture sealing agent (tire puncture sealing material) and an optional compressor and the like have been known. As actual products, compact packages that combine the tire puncture sealing agent, known as an “emergency tire puncture repairing agent” or the like, a low capacity compressor that draws power via a cigarette lighter socket, and the like are generally known.
As such a tire puncture sealing agent, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses “a tire puncture sealant containing a rubber latex, a tackifying resin emulsion, and an antifreezing agent containing a glycol, wherein a liquid phase portion, except a solid phase portion, includes a solid content of the rubber latex and a solid content of the tackifying resin emulsion contains the glycol, water and a monohydric alcohol” (claim 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses that, by forming the liquid phase portion of the puncture sealing agent by blending the glycol, water, and the monohydric alcohol, rapid increase in viscosity of the puncture sealing agent at a low temperature of approximately −30° C., thereby ensuring flowability necessary for injection into the tire (paragraph 0022).
Meanwhile, Patent Document 2 discloses “a tire puncture sealing agent containing a natural rubber latex and/or a synthetic resin emulsion, and propylene glycol, the ratio of propylene glycol to water being from 0.5 to 1.1, and the viscosity at −20° C. when a BL-type viscometer is used being from 100 to 1200 mPa·s at a revolution speed of 60 rpm” (claim 1).
Furthermore, Patent Document 3 discloses “a tire puncture sealant containing a natural rubber latex, an adhesion-imparting agent, 1,3-propanediol, and a nonionic surfactant” (claim 1).